


Firmus tam manu quam mente, Ebrius bello et nece?

by PaperWarriorQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Light Angst, Metaphors, idk how to tag this, overuse of greek mythology, they're just flexing their greek mythology knowledge for 700 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWarriorQueen/pseuds/PaperWarriorQueen
Summary: – Sorry Dream, but I’m not the Sisyphus. I will never spend the eternity, rolling the stone to the hill, only to see it roll down.orTechnoblade visits Dream in prison. They talk about a lot of stuff, using too many greek myths metaphors.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Firmus tam manu quam mente, Ebrius bello et nece?

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually beta read! Hooray
> 
> English is not my first language, so expect some mistakes!
> 
> There is no shipping here, but I may or may not leave too many hints on one particular pairing. 
> 
> Title from Imperator Catilina.

\- Don’t try to do anything funny. I know about that favor of yours. – Warden looked down at Technoblade, who was standing patiently in the entrance room.

\- Will not. This prison looks too complex to waste my time on it with brute force. – Technoblade grinned.

-Your items are in the chest, locker two. Don’t try to bring anything inside. I will check it.

\- I get it, Cerberus. I get it. – he laughed while being escorted inside.

-You will get five minutes, make a sign if you need to be brought back. You will be alone with him, so he could try to hurt you. – Sam said, opening the lava gates.

\- Got it. You know, it’s really great built, Daedalus.

\- I know – he smiled under the mask – Face forward, Techno, face forward.

\- Well, it looks like someone finally got a house. – he laughed, looking at Dream, who was currently sitting on the bare floor, with visible bruises. – You are finally just a Teletubby, not a homeless one

\- I’m glad to see you too, Technoblade. Finally visiting me, after ignoring my favor?

Technoblade smiled, ignoring him, and got closer to the clock on the wall. He slowly knocked on them with his fingertips. The dream stayed silent, waiting for the answer.

\- I can take many roles, you know. I can be a Cassandra when nobody listened to her and got their demise. I can be the beast of Minos, being stabbed by Theseus. I can be an Achilles, seen by everyone as a weapon, except for one person, who destined to die before me. But do you know, which role I will never take? – he turned to him, with flames in his eyes – Sorry Dream, but I’m not a Sisyphus. I will never spend the eternity, rolling the stone to the hill, only to see it rolling down.

\- What do you mean? – Dream tried to smile, to play dumb.

\- You were at the Doomsday. Yes, you sat at the skies with your cute TNT grid, but you heard it. I once was left alone against the dozens of people. And then I stepped in, later, for the same person. You saw how it ended. It ended with me being betrayed, left aside by Agamemnon.

\- Well, if you say it like that… - Dream started, making a step closer

\- No, Dream. You once left me standing against the entire server. And then asked me to save you, to step in. History is repeating itself, but I will cut this knot down.

\- Oh, that’s what you are saying now. You have fooled death once, with my help. And there should be a payment for it. And you looked back, Orpheus. You looked back, and your Euridice is bound to disappear.

\- You are in no place to threaten me, Icarus. Your wings have been melted down, you are trapped in your own prison, and your Warden is Hecatoncheire. And I am not willing to play the Heracles to let you out.

\- Oh, really? – Dream grabbed him by the collar, tugging him down – I am no human, Technoblade. I know much more than you think I do. You can see yourself as Odysseus, pissing the gods off, but the truth is… Odysseus had never returned back to Ithaca. And you know it.

\- Maybe I know it, Dream. Maybe I don’t have a faithful Penelope and furious Telemachus, and my crew was eaten by sirens a long time ago. But you know what, Dream? – he smiled, showing off his canines – I still have my Ithaca. You burned down Rome to sing about it.

They stood against each other, in silence. No one won this fight - they both were bleeding out of their wounds. Oedipus overcame the Sphynx, but he was bounded to punish himself.

Clocks on the wall remained the only source of noise in the box. The noise, that counted down their meeting time. Technoblade sighed and turned away.

\- Sorry, Hipparchus, but tyrannicides won this one. Get used to the cell. – he said, making a silent gesture to Sam to take him away.

And then, at the last moment before he was respawned on the other side, he heard a small whisper:

-Yes, but they will soon come for you too, Hippias.

**Author's Note:**

> I counted 16 references in here. Hope you get them all.


End file.
